Love is Only a Feeling
by Layla Vintage
Summary: About Puck and a made up character names Riley. She has come to see Puck and they begin to get closer as the story goes on. Other Glee members interact with her and form their own opinions.
1. I Don't like Mondays

**Rated M just for language right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters etc. etc. **

**Love is only a feeling**

**I don't like Mondays**

To say the least, he was having a crappy day. It was just one of those times where everything is going wrong. He woke up late and had to hear his mom bitch about him being late to school. Then, he received an unpleasant surprise as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head; his sister was sick and decided to use his favorite clothing item as a tissue. He burnt his toast. His truck was being finicky so he had to push start it out of the driveway. And to top it all off, Dave Karofsky was making a beeline towards him, slushy in hand. Slushy facials had become a part of his daily routine since he joined Glee Club. Who the fuck did Karofsky think he was? Puck was the one who started issuing the icy surprises! He had no right! But Puck wasn't about to tell Karofsky that.

"Oh look, free slushy!" A small, feminine hand reached out and grabbed the slushy from Karofsky just as he was about to chuck it in Puck's face. "Mmmm, blue raspberry."

"What the hell?" Karofsky glared at the tall, redheaded girl staring at him as she sipped on the slushy. Actually, to say she's a girl is an understatement. Puck knew she would be 19 next week, but she looked to be about 25.

"What? It's not like you were going to drink it." As she spoke to Karofsky, she looked at him as though he was a child not understanding the concept of "hands to yourself"; which, in a way, he was.

"You don't know that! Now you owe me $1.75!" He spit the words at her. Puck just looked on, grinning because he knew how this was going to turn out.

She raised her eyebrows at Karofsky, "You pay $1.75 for each one of these? So, you waste roughly $50 a month buying slushies just so you can throw them in people's faces. That really doesn't seem logical to me." Karofsky just stared at her, his mouth hanging open as he searched for a comeback.

"Well Doll-face, I'm gonna keep buying slushies. And the next $1.75 I spend is gonna be on a slushy facial for you!" That was the best Karofsky's peanut sized brain could come up with.

"Doll-face? What is this a seedy bar in the 1920's? I don't thinks so! Judging by your lack of athletic build but your jock-like attitude, I assume you play hockey. Well, honey, hockey isn't a real sport. Move to Canada where they MIGHT except you. Read a book, any book. And for God's sake, go shopping because that shirt you're wearing is terrible! Okay, Pumpkin?" Her last sentence seeped with sarcasm. Karofsky huffed and walked away, finally realizing there was no way he was going to win this. The woman turned her head so her greenish blue eyes were on Puck. She gave him a once over and couldn't help but smirk. "Noah Puckerman. It's been awhile. Nice Mohawk."

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Puck was no longer pissed about how his morning had been going. All he could think about was how hot she had become. And why the hell was she in Lima, Ohio?

"My birthday is next week. I'm turning 19." Riley smiled at him, her lips blue from the slushy.

"I know. It's been four years, why now?" Puck realized how high pitched his voice got when he said this. She always made him feel like such a pussy.

"It's a long story. Can we talk somewhere? Preferably a place I can sit because this slushy gave me a mind-blowing brain freeze and it's making me dizzy. I feel like I just watched a 3D movie without putting on the 3D glasses." Puck had forgotten about her random references. He was reminded of the time the two had watched Jaws 3D together as he lead Riley towards the bleachers.

**My first story, about Puck and a made up character named Riley. They have a history and i know it's really short but if reviews are good then I'll write another chapter. **


	2. Talk

**Love is Only a Feeling**

**Talk**

"Who is that?" Kurt Hummel's girlish squeal was directed towards diva extraordinaire Mercedes.

"I don't know but sister's got attitude!" Mercedes and Kurt had overheard Riley taking away what little self esteem Karofsky had. The glamour pair could not deny the witty manner of the girl. Even the way she walked with her head held high and a smug look was admirable as Puck lead her outside. Wait a minute!

"Oh, hell no! Puck is not getting to her before we do! We saw her first and clearly she belongs with us bitches!" Mercedes wasn't about to let sass like that walk away with Noah Puckerman.

"Come on! We have to follow them and stop the seducing!" Of course Kurt had come to the conclusion that Puck was going to get in this girl's pants and leave her with no more of her whimsical demeanor. Kurt was fully prepared to throw a bitch fit if Puck took his new muse.

* * *

"You do realize that Jennifer Hudson and Elton John are following us, don't you?" Riley was referring to Kurt and Mercedes not so sneaky persecution. Sure enough, Puck turned around to see a sequined fedora peeking up from behind a garbage can.

_Fuck. Why can't these two just mind their own business? Ok, I have to find a way to get rid of them. _These were Puck's thoughts as he and Riley cut through the boy's locker room. He was well aware of the fact that the room was too dirty and smelly for Kurt and Mercedes to venture near. He snuck back behind the building and around to the top right corner of the bleachers, where they could talk and not be bothered. It was a windy day and no one was going to come up there and risk hypothermia. No one; with exception of Puck who would do anything to get some alone time with Riley. He knew she would be able to handle it because she was from New York.

"Ok, explanation. Please." Puck was so anxious, and cold, that he couldn't even manage full sentences. Riley snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing and she tried to hide a little half smile.

"Well, like I said, my birthday is next week. We always had this plan, my parents and I. I would take a year off after I graduated high school instead of going straight into college. During that year we would go backpacking through Europe. You know, play hobo for a few months. Sleep on dirty benches, sneak onto trains, go days without showers, all that good stuff. We were supposed to set off on my 19th birthday. Well, my birthday's around the corner and here I am on a cold bleacher in Lima freaking Ohio with no parents and no plans." She clearly wasn't happy about the situation but she wasn't sad either. She was more pissed off than anything.

"I still don't understand. Why are you here? Why aren't you at school?" So many years had gone by that Puck had even spoken to Riley and now she showed up out of the blue because she wasn't having a fucking birthday party.

Riley laughed. "Noah, I dropped out of high school the day I turned 16. College just wasn't a priority after my parents died." Puck was astounded at how nonchalant she sounded. "When Clark's family took me in they basically told me they didn't give a shit about what I did. So, I dropped out and Clark has been helping me run my parents art studio ever since. It's all going really well. I live in the flat just above the studio and we get a lot of… interesting artists coming in to use the studio. It's all very "Factory Girl"; without all the drugs and disease and porn and whatnot."

_This still doesn't make any sense at all, _thought Puck. _It's not that I'm not happy to see her. It's just been so long. I have changed so much and I don't know what she'll think of me. Holy shit! She's gonna hate me! I'm "that guy"! That douche-bag we used to always make fun of! Oh man! Why did she have to come here? Why did she want to see me? Things were so fucking awkward when I left New York!_

"If things are so la-de-fuckin'-da in New York, why aren't you back there? Why isn't Clark comforting you?" Puck didn't even bother trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Clark had been Riley's friend long before he had but he still hated the guy. Clark didn't deserve Riley. They fought all the time and yet Riley still considers him her best friend. She even moved in with him after her parents died in that car accident four years ago!

Riley suddenly became very serious; which was never a good sign because Riley was rarely serious. "Noah, four years ago you were just a 13 year old kid on vacation in New York. I was a traumatized 14 year old whose parents had just died. Clark was an asshole. He went skiing in Canada! He wasn't there for me four years ago when I really needed someone, you were. I barely knew you and we spent the whole summer together while you comforted me. It may not seem like it but I'm going through a hard time right now. I'm supposed to be over packing as we speak, but I'm not!" She was beginning to go into hysterics, "Now I need someone to console me so I don't break down and cry and I'll just fight with Clark and I know you can be there for me and so I just wanted to come and see you so I can feel a little better about being an orphan at 19 fucking years old!" She was just ranting now.

Puck knew he had to take care of her. After all, he couldn't deny that he still loved her. "Okay, you can stay with me as long as you like. I'll always be here for you." He pulled Riley in close and wrapped his arms around her. He could smell the coconut shampoo she had always used as he nestled is face in her bright red hair.

"Thanks!" was all Riley had to say. She was suddenly very cheery and there wasn't a single tear on her face. She leaned up, gave him a peck on the cheek, and smiled. Puck knew that smile. _Oh my god, she just manipulated me. Damn, I fell for it again!_

**_

* * *

_****So that's chapter two. I didn't have a lot of time to write it but I wanted to get it all down before I forgot; so, it's a little rushed and crammed which you can probably tell. Anyway, hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Hate and War

They were in Riley's 1973 Dodge Charger. Puck's ancient truck had finally given up and he decided to just leave it at school while he cut and spent the day with his old friend. The Charger was Riley's parents. It was the car they died in and Riley spent months putting it back together after the fatal crash. It had been sitting in a garage she had rented in the city for 2 years and when she quit school, fixing it was a good way to keep from being bored.

Now, Puck and Riley were on the way to find a good motel for her to stay in. Lima was a small town and there weren't many options. The two set out to find one that wasn't ridden with cockroaches and cobwebs. Every so often Riley would glance over at Puck and give him a puzzled look.

_I cannot believe I'm letting this bipolar bitch back into my life. Why does she have to be so damn awesome? With the way she sings David Bowie songs when she's hungry, and snickers when she's silently judging people, and the way she…_

Puck's thoughts were interrupted as Riley finally stopped giving him looks and spoke up. "What the hell happened to you, Noah?"

"What are talking about? Oh, and its Puck now. No one calls me Noah." Puck felt weird saying this to her but it was even more weird having someone call him by his first name.

"Like that! Puck? A nickname? Man, you are the guy that we always used to make fun of! You have a Mohawk, you wear a letterman's jacket and I saw the 3 pairs of panties and bra in your truck when we were back there! You're such a tool! You probably go around telling everyone your 'so badass' and using lines that have something to do with being tired from running through your mind all day long. What happened to the guy who listened to the Stones and snatched cigarettes from people smoking on the street just to throw them away and recite a list of why smoking is so bad for you? By the way, you smell like smoke." Riley was ranting again.

_Why can't she just shut up sometimes?! She has no right showing up just to tell me what she thinks is wrong with my life! It's not like she is so fucking perfect! Even though... she kind of is perfect. The perfect girl. Ugh, Snap out of it Puck! You're mad at her, remember?!_

"What about you, Riley? You used to have Yale posters and shit plastered all over your walls and now you haven't even finished high school! You were going to be the next big journalism photographer! You were gonna go out and take pictures of all the crazy shit that was happening! 'The next Peter Parker, without the spiders and evil boss.' Isn't that what you used to say? Now, you run a studio for OTHER ARTISTS! What happened to your dreams and being 'the master of your own domain' or whatever the hell you said? Don't come here MY town and tell me what's fucked up in my life! I know what's wrong with me; but, you seem to think that the way you live is okay! Well, that's not the case Riley because whether you like it or not, the way you live is even more fucked up than the way I do!" The only time Riley had ever seen Puck so angry was when Clark had yelled at her to stop being a 'whiny baby' after her parents died. Somewhere in the middle of Puck's fit Riley had pulled the car over.

"You know what, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here thinking we could just be friends again. People change and clearly we both are way too different to be near each other. So, I'll take you back to your truck and help you get it started. Then, I'll make my way back to the city and we can forget this ever happened." Riley was so obviously disappointed in Puck and in herself. Puck hated that. He hated seeing her upset. She was normally such an energetic person. And now, with the way he just yelled at her, he was just as bad as Clark.

"No, don't leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone all crazy on you. You don't need that right now. We may be a little different but, I can still be here for you. I want to. Stay and we'll make this work." Puck was ready to pull out all the stops to get Riley to stay in Lima.

"Huh, you should be a salesman. That was quite the pitch." Thank God. Riley was back to her lighthearted self again.

"So, I'm guessing you'll stay." A smile had crept its way onto Pucks face.

"Can I still call you Noah?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Hmmm…ok, Cowboy." She was grinning now.

"Except that."

"You said whatever I want!"

"Whatever you want, except for Cowboy."

"Cowgirl?"

"Wha-No!"

"Pussy Galore?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You're no fun. "

"It has to be something manly."

"Oh, like He-man."

"No that makes me sound like someone from The Village People."

"Y-M-C-A!" Riley was singing _and _doing the movements.

"Something like Butch." Puck suggested.

"No fucking way. Butch is worse than He-man."

"So you admit that He-man sucks."

Riley ignored that last comment. "What about Thor the Lightning God!"

"Ooo, very masculine. But, it's a little long."

"So I'll shorten it. Just Thor." Riley beamed as she announced her brilliant idea.

"A nickname for a nickname?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm, ok Thor it is!" Puck still wasn't entirely sold on the idea but he didn't hate it. "Now we just have to figure out a nickname for you." Puck wiggled his eyebrows and could not suppress the wide smile on his face.

* * *

**So, the last part was just to lighten the mood. hope you like it! Please r&r! :)**


	4. Groovy Times

By the time Riley and Puck found a decent Motel 6, they were close to dying from hunger. They went to a local diner where they proceeded to stuff their faces. Riley was skinny but DAMN could she pack it in. Puck, being the 17 year old male that he is, wolfed down two burgers, an order of onion rings, and an order of fries.

"Jesus Riley, you're such a pig." Puck said through a mouth full of burger.

"Shut up! You don't even take breaths between bites." Riley retorted, wiping ketchup off her face. She was about to continue bickering with Puck when the waitress came over. She was clearly aggravated with Riley and Puck; but she was rotten even before the pair entered the restaurant. Riley had asked her if she was a really bad singer or a really bad actress. Apparently the waitress had just gotten recast in a Pepsi commercial; hence the callousness. Also, Puck and Riley didn't bother lowering their voices, even when the irked food service personnel shushed them so much that she spit. This resulted in even more teasing from Riley and Puck as her saliva left her mouth. Riley had decided the waitress had a bad attitude so she wasn't letting up on the badgering.

"So Darla – it is Darla right?" Riley was sneering at the waitress who looked like one of those cartoon characters that just had their face smashed in with a frying pan.

"It's Deb." The waitress, whose name was apparently Deb, nodded down at her name tag.

"Oh, sorry Daisy. I just have a question." Riley was about to quote yet another one of her favorite movies. "Do you know what they call a Quarter Pounder with cheese in France?" She pointed to the cheeseburger in Puck's hand.

"No, and I don't want to know." Deb rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when Puck grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Let her finish." Puck said to the waitress with a fry hanging out of his mouth.

"Noah, what the hell is your problem? Don't touch her. You want to get arrested? I'm sorry again, Danielle. Anyway, as I was saying: They call it a Royal with cheese!" Riley started laughing but her smile faded when Deb gave her the evil eye.

"I don't think she cares Riles." Puck too was disappointed with Deb's reaction.

"What kind of person doesn't care about the metric system?" Riley glared right back at Deb. The angry waitress had enough and practically threw the bill at Riley. "What are giving this to me for? I'm not paying."

Puck gave the waitress a two dollar tip. "She was a bitch."

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here." As Riley got up to leave, she snuck a ten dollar bill on the table. Deb was walking by and Riley whispered "Thanks for playing along, Diane." Deb was not amused but accepted the generous tip.

It was already 4:00 when they finished eating and harassing Deb the Waitress. Puck had missed glee practice. The thought nagged at him because, truth be told, he liked glee. But, he pushed those thoughts aside. There was no way he actually yearns for glee practice.

"So, what is there to do in the small town of Lima, Ohio?" Riley smiled at Puck.

"Wanna go to the park and judge people based on what they look like?" Puck suggestion what he knew was Riley's favorite pastime.

"You know it!" Riley skipped ahead to the car.

When they got to the park, Riley picked out the perfect bench for people watching. The sky was clear and leaves were blowing all around in the fall wind. The park was quaint. There were trees and benches here and there and a small jungle gym for kids. Puck held onto Riley's hand as they walked over to the bench. Riley gave him one of her signature "What the hell?" looks (not that she was complaining) but Puck only held on tighter.

There was a young man who looked to be about 18 sitting under a tree in a leather jacket. He was reading a thick book and paid no attention to the squirrel playing at his feet.

"Ok, what about him?" Puck nodded to the boy under the tree.

Riley gave the boy a once over. "Well, on Tuesday nights, he reads his poetry at open mike night down at the coffee bean. He spends most of his time contemplating the value of life and if a hearse carrying a corpse can drive in the car pool lane. He has classic, modern suburban parents but prefers to tell a more tragic tale of his life. In other words, he is a compulsive liar who tries to make his life more interesting with dark clothes and emotional writing, a most fascinating subject."

"And that book he's reading: The Joy of Sex. Just for funsies." Puck grinned as he recalled _his _favorite pastime. "Ok, what about that guy over there." Puck pointed to a good looking man in a business well-fitting business suit. The man looked like an Armani model and Riley raised one eyebrow when she saw the handsome fellow.

"He's a doctor and on weekends he helps out at the soup kitchen. He likes to give back. He works out daily. He listens to The Clash while he cooks delicious meals in his fabulous home. He enjoys a good monster truck rally but isn't afraid to cry during The Notebook. Essentially, He's perfect." Riley grinned at the man and Puck immediately felt a pang of jealousy.

"He sounds gay to me." Puck took Riley out of her fantasies as he said this. She frowned at him and nodded to a girl walking along the sidewalk.

"Ok, what about her?"

"Her? She is crazy. She puts gold stars next to her name, always. She gives long confusing speeches with words that she probably learned from reading the dictionary before bed. She tries to be perfect in everything and most times, she succeeds. She wants to star on Broadway. And even though she dresses like a tight ass school girl, she has her kinky side." Puck had a little smile on his face that immediately told Riley he knew something she didn't.

"No fair. You totally know her." Riley playfully punched Puck in the arm and was surprised at how firm it was.

"Ok first of all, ouch. You hit like the Hulk. And second, yeah I do know her. That's Rachel Berry: more prima donna than Mariah Carey. "


	5. Basket Case

**Ok so there isn't much progression in this chapter but I hope you guys like it! Please review :)**

"You know who Mariah Carey is?" Riley was astounded at Puck's sudden interest in popular culture.

"Yeah, the girl is stacked!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows but the fun stopped as Rachel approached him.

"Noah-" Rachel began to speak to Puck in her usual harsh tones. Puck was used to disappointment. Especially from someone like Rachel who was almost flawless. He knew he was about to get yelled at for something. He had no idea what he had done wrong but knowing Rachel, she would find something.

"Wait a minute, why does she get to call you Noah?" Riley was offended that the person in front of her dressed like a Catholic school girl was allowed to use Puck's first name when she was not. Then again, Catholic schools girls were every boy's fantasy. And this girl seemed to have a sort of dominatrix attitude. Riley never suspected Puck as the kinky type. Riley shook her head as if she was waking up from a bizarre dream. _Whoa!_ _Why am I thinking about Noah's sex life? Snap out of it Riley!_

"She's not. Berry, you have to call me Thor now." Puck gave Rachel one of his classic smirks. Riley giggled at their little inside joke and Rachel looked confused. But she put aside what she thought was a name with sexual meaning involved, being that it was Noah's new nickname and he oozed of sex appeal.

"I do not find your lack of appreciation for your birth given name amusing. I am sure your parents thought long and hard," Puck giggled as he thought of a million jokes he could play off of Rachel's use of 'long and hard' but held back because he didn't want Riley to think he was some pervy high school kid. Rachel continued her speech "about what to name you and you should honor their decision as well as my parent's decision by calling me Rachel instead of Berry. Anyway, I came to you to ask why you were not at glee practice today."

Puck's jaw clenched and his eyes bulged out of his head for a split second. _Crap! I don't want Riley knowing I'm in the fucking Polyphonic Spree of high school. Ah, quick distract her! _ "Oh, Riley look! Your doctor's taking off all his clothes!" Puck blurted out trying to create a diversion so Riley would forget the mention of glee club. It didn't work. Apparently she was already watching when the guy got into a car and drove off, so she knew he couldn't possibly be in the park…naked.

"That was subtle, Thor." Riley was always good at sarcasm. She gave him a sly smile. _What is he not telling me? _"So, glee practice? Sounds…cheery."

"It is," Puck was not going to let Riley in on his little after school activity. So he was doing what he did best (besides sex) and lied, "It's a cheery club. We just sit around and talk about how happy we are! It's loads of fun. Well, we gotta go Berry. Nice seeing you and I'll be in the next meeting to talk about…happy things, I promise!" Puck said all of this in one breath and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her away from Rachel. He was usually better at lying than that but for some reason he had trouble lying to Riley. The brunette girl just stared after them, dumbfounded as she was left alone in the park.

When they were a safe distance from Rachel, Puck stopped and smiled at Riley like the little mini-seizure he just had was nothing. She almost forgot about it too as she got lost in his handsome face, but she then remember that he had gone crazy back there. "What the hell was that?" Riley was just as confused as Rachel was. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and a gust of wind sent a waft of her perfume up Puck's nostrils. Pucks muscular arms tensed. She smelled so good.

"What was what?" Puck gave her an innocent smile. She was never, ever, finding out about glee club. She was never even gonna find out he could actually sing.

"You're a strange kid, Thor." Riley blew it off for now. She was very persistent but she was too tired now. So she would badger him later on his little freak out. She began to walk back to her car, Puck not too far behind her.

Puck mumbled under his breath, "Damn, that was close."

* * *

They were back at Riley's motel room. There was a king size bed that was cleaned but wrinkled. A small couch and chair were set around a tiny coffee table. The bedside tables didn't match, and the door on the bathroom didn't lock. Puck was sitting in the chair looking at the adult website and Viagra ads in the phonebook why Riley was trying to get the TV to work. Basically, she was slamming her fist on the top of it at yelling at it. She insisted that if she lowered the set's self-esteem it would give in and start working.

"Would you just let me take a look at it?" Puck didn't bother looking up at Riley since this was the 6th time he had asked her. He was only doing it again now because he knew if he didn't Riley would be mad at him for not trying to be a help.

"Sure, if you can pry your eyes away from the hooker advertisement." Riley finally gave up and plopped herself on the bed. She was glaring at the TV, doing her best to intimidate it.

"Escort service." Puck corrected Riley and began to fiddle with the ancient TV's antennae. That's when Riley began to softly sing.

_Ground Control to Major Tom,_

_Take your protein pills and put your helmet on._

_Ground Control to Major Tom,_

_Commencing countdown, engines on._

_Check ignition and may God's love be with you._

Riley all of a sudden got significantly louder

_THIS IS GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM,_

_YOU'VE REALLY MADE THE GREEEEAA_ –

"Riley! Are you seriously hungry again?!" Puck recognized the David Bowie song and knew what it meant. She really could eat.

"Give me a break! It was a 9 hour drive here and I hadn't had anything to eat until we went to that diner earlier! Now, go get me a pizza…please" She put on a sweet smile. There was no way Puck could ignore that. He smiled back at her. She made him such a pushover!

"Sure." And with that he grabbed the keys to her car and left her in the motel room while she cussed at the television.

A little while later, Pink Floyd's _Wish You Were Here_ filled the room. Her phone was ringing. It was Clark.

Riley picked it up. She was hesitant at first but knew that this was the 47th time he had called since he found her missing. She figured she should answer him and at least let him know she is alive.

She pressed the 'accept call' button and held the phone up to her ear, her hand shaking the whole time. "Hello?"

**Coming up...**

**Find out what happened between Puck, Clark, and Riley**

**Find out what's going on with Riley and Clark now**

**The rest of Glee club wonder's what's going on with Riley and Puck**

**So I know the story is moving really slow but I hope to fit all that in the next chapter without getting distracted from pointless dialogue which I'm sure you've noticed I do! I hope you guys like and PLEASE PLEASE review! I don't care if it's a good review or a bad one (well, of course I care but I'll take either one) I just want some feedback. I'm one of those people who cares what others think so please tell me what you think.**

**Love, Layla. **


	6. I'm So Tired

_Flashback_

It was a hot morning in the summer of 2005 in New York City. School was starting in mere weeks and this was Noah's last day before going back to Lima. Riley was in her flat. All her parents stuff was still there. Family photographs in various styles of frames were hung on every wall as well as movie and music posters. The living room, with its two couches that didn't match, was lit up from the sun shining through the 3rd story window. Golden rays lit up the wall, which had been painted by Riley's mother with colorful flowers and green vines. Since her parents died a couple months ago and Clark's family, who were supposed to be her guardian, had left for Canada; Riley was left alone in her apartment and her neighbor was assigned to look after her over the summer. It was working out wonderfully. She spent most of her time with Noah and the neighbor, who was a woman in her mid-20s.

Riley was in the kitchen, making a monumental mess. _Bennie and the Jets_ was blaring in her flat and she was dancing, singing, and sliding around on the tile floor in her socks, short shorts, and t-shirt. She was making waffles. She wanted Noah to have the greatest, and most fattening, final breakfast before going home. There was a knock on her door. She was expecting Noah. "It's unlocked!" she called out over the music.

The door opened "Hey, so I made pancakes, bacon, eggs of all sorts, hash-browns, and I'm making waffles now. Sound good?" She turned to look at Noah, but instead Clark was standing in her doorway. He had on his puppy dog look. Riley hated that look, but at the same time couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey." Clark said quietly.

'_Hey'? That's all he has to say to me? After he just left? How dare-_

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't enough to make up for what I did. And I know your probably feeling a lot of things right now, mostly anger, but all I can think to say is 'I'm Sorry'." Clark meant it. Riley could tell just by looking into his blue eyes. He always meant what he said. That was one of the best things about Clark, he was so real.

"You left me. I was so alone and you just left. I cried, every night. I still do. My parents are dead, Clark. I needed someone to be there for me and you went off on vacation. How can you expect me to just forgive you for that?" Clark could barely hear Riley over the music. She was whispering, which is not something she did often.

"I don't. I don't expect you to love me like you did before. I don't expect this to be one of our regular fights that we get over in an hour. But I want us to go back. I want us to still be best friends. I'm not gonna let you toss me away because I screwed up. I'm gonna make this right. You can't get rid of me." His words were strong. His voice did not quiver, but it was in no way a rehearsed speech.

"I never wanted to get rid of you. _You _left _me, _remember?" Riley's voice was raised now. She was shaking. Clark had no idea how much pain she was feeling. "I needed you _so bad_, Clark. I still need you." She was crying softly. She turned and slid down the cabinets, sitting on the floor with her back to the cupboards. Clark walked towards her and sat next to her. He slowly put his arms around her, waiting for her to push him away. But she didn't. No matter how much Noah did for her, he never filled the emptiness like Clark did. "Never leave me, never leave me." Riley just kept repeating this between sobs into Clark's shirt.

There was a light tap on the door, which Clark had left open. Noah walked in and heard music, but not Riley singing with it. This worried him. "Riley?"

"Who is that?" Clark looked at Riley. He wanted alone time with her and now some other guy was barging in on their reunion. Clark let go of Riley and stood up. "Who are you?" he asked, this time directing the question toward Noah. Riley stood up then. Her eyes were puffy; Noah knew she had just been crying. She held onto Clarks arm, as if holding him back.

"I'm Noah. You must be Clark." He was monotone as he said this. Noah was doing everything he could to suppress his anger.

"Well Noah, what are doing here?" Clark had serious irritation in his voice as he said this.

"I should be asking you the same thing." It was getting harder for Noah to hold in his emotions now. Things were about to get ugly.

Clark scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Riley. "What's going on? Why is here?"

Riley shifted her weight from one leg to another trying to avoid answering.

"Riley?" Clark became concerned.

"He's here because you weren't. I needed someone and Noah was that someone: a friend. He was here to fill the void, the one you left." Riley was trying to choke back more tears. She knew she was hurting them both. Noah cringed at her use of past tense and Clark winced at her clear disappointment in him. They didn't know Riley was lying, or at least to some extent. Yes, Noah was there to comfort her; but no one could take Clark's place. Not even Noah could fill that void.

"Oh." That was all Clark could manage out. He glared at Noah. He was jealous. He never understood why but every time Riley got close to another guy he was filled with envy. But, Clark wasn't about to make things worse with Riley by fighting with her 'new friend'. "Look, Noah, thanks for taking care of her. But I need to talk to her now so if you could just leave."

"You want me to leave?! Why do I have to be the one to go? You should be the one to leave. It should be easy, you've done it before!" Noah was no longer holding in his fury.

"Look man, it's none of your business!" Now Clark was yelling, "This is between Riley and I and you need to just GET OUT!"

"No! You don't deserve to be here! You don't get to stay and talk to Riley when it's convenient for you! Why'd you go, huh? Were you scared? Afraid you might not be able to handle it?" Noah was screaming so loud that the neighbor, who was supposed to be looking after Riley, came out to see what all the yelling was.

She was stunned to see 14-year-old Clark jump across the apartment and start punching 13-year-old Noah. Riley heard Noah say something about a "selfish bastard" and Clark say something about a "punk-ass bitch". Both Riley and the neighbor yelled for them to stop. When Noah finally broke away from Clark, his face nose was bleeding and bruises were beginning to form. Noah was a scrawny kid and he was no match then for the athletic older boy. Clark turned to the neighbor "It's all right Kathy. Go back inside there's nothing to worry about." He tried to sound as calm as possible. He failed but Kathy gave up and walked back to her own flat.

The three were left standing in the doorway, all trying to catch their own breath from all the yelling. Finally, Riley turned to Noah. "You should go." She refused to look in his eyes.

"Wha-Riley?" Noah was stunned. How could she be choosing _that guy_ over him?

"Thank you Noah, for everything. But you need to go." She still looked at her own feet. Noah mumbled a goodbye and left Clark and Riley in alone in the apartment. That was the last time Noah and Riley had spoken to each other before Riley went to Lima. She never understood why, no matter what he did, Clark was always her number one. Why, even when she knew Noah was the better choice, did she run back to Clark?

**So I know I promised a bunch more stuff for this chapter but finals are next week which means this week all my teachers have realized they don't have enough assignments in and so they are piling in the homework this week. Plus I've got Physical Therapy, and I had a tournament (2nd Place!) and I have dance rehearsals and art classes and Key. 'sigh' Let's just say I've been busy. But I'll try really hard to post what I promised. For now, I hope you enjoy this and aren't too disappointed. Please Review!**

**Love, Layla. **


	7. For Reasons Unknown

When Puck left the motel room to get a pizza, he was full on ready to get one large half cheese-half meat lovers, just like he and Riley used to eat. But suddenly a thought hit him as he drove past Bleaker Street: Britney's street. Quinn had been staying there since her parents kicked her out and she couldn't stay with Finn now that he knew the baby wasn't his. She was probably hungry. The baby was probably hungry. He went to the pizza place, picked up his order and instead of driving back to the motel he made a stop at Britney's. He was surprised to see the driveway full of cars; the cars of the other glee members. Except Finn's car, of course. Puck trudged up to the front door, pizza in hand. He rang the doorbell once, not very anxious to see the door open. He could hear laughter coming from inside as Britney opened the door.

"Puck! You got my text! Goody!" Britney bounced up and down, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she did so.

"Text?" Puck had no idea what she was talking about. Truth be told, he turned his phone off so he could have peace and quiet with Riley. "I just came to drop off this pizza for Quinn. It's vegetarian, because I know veggies are good for a baby, and grease is good for Quinn." He looked over Britney's shoulder at Quinn who gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was still pretty messed up over the whole "Rachel opened her big mouth and now Finn knows the baby's not his and now she no place to stay but with her ditzy friend" thing.

"Wait, so you're not here for the glee meeting?" It was Mike speaking.

Puck looked around the room. Yup, everyone was there, music sheets in hand. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"Language Noah." Rachel walked towards him, "I tried to tell you about the extra meeting we planned in the park today but you just babbled something about happiness and then walked away with that girl. It's good that you're here, we really need to practice for regional's."

"Whoa! Stop the press! Girl? Is this the same girl from this morning? You spent the whole day with her? Puck! Leave her alone! She belongs to me!" Kurt shrieked at Puck; his already red cheeks getting redder.

"Calm down, Clay Aiken." Kurt scoffed at Puck's inaccurate name calling. He had way more style than Clay Aiken. "I don't know why you have this strange obsession with my friend, but it needs to stop. I'm not just trying to get in her pants, okay? Don't worry; she'll still be just as whimsical when I'm done with her."

"Ugh, don't say 'when I'm done with her'. It makes it sound like you're going to throw her away like a piece of trash. By the way, what is her name?" Kurt looked up at Puck, he was getting excited. All the other glee members were listening in trying to figure out what was going on. Puck never called girls his 'friend' and he never took them to a park. This was not the badass they were used to.

"None of your business. You don't even know her and you're not going to. None of you guys are. I just came to drop this off. Now, I have to go. Leave me and Riley alone." _Oh damn! I just said her name! You can be a real idiot sometimes. _Puck thought to himself. He walked out the door, hoping no one caught his little slip. The rest of the glee members heard the tires squeal as he sped Riley's car out of the driveway.

Back inside, the glee members were wondering what was happening with Puck.

"Um, that's not his truck." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah and what's up with this girl. Normally he just sleeps with a girl and never talks to them again. Unless he wants more sex." There was annoyance in Santana's voice, perhaps a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah you would know, Santana." Matt smirked. Santana slapped the back of his head.

"He has feeling for her." Rachel, too, was a little jealous. But then again, every girl (and some guys) would die to spend the day with Puck and have his undivided attention. "I saw them together in the park. They were holding hands. It was weird. Noah actually looked…happy? Has anyone seen him happy when he isn't putting someone in a dumpster?"

"I have." Santana grinned.

"We know." Quinn scowled and mumbled 'slut' under her breath. Santana let it since Quinn was pregnant and one of her best friends.

"Well, whoever this Riley girl is, she is totally screwing with Puck's badass-ness. She better be pretty fucking hot." Mike began to fantasize about the girl, whom he'd only heard stories of, in his head.

* * *

"Hello?" Riley's voice cracked as she spoke into her cell phone.

"Riley?! Oh thank God. I've been calling you for hours! Where are you? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you have a gun pointed at your head right now?" Clark was panicking. He couldn't take it if something happened to Riley.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a little while. I'll be home soon, okay?" Riley's voice was robotic. When she heard the panic in Clark's voice, she knew the mistake she'd made. There was no real explanation for why she came to Noah. She hadn't fought with Clark in a long time and he was always there for her. At least since he realized how much of a douche he had been. Riley could have easily stayed in New York with Clark and he would have made everything better. Now, recognizing that this whole trip was pointless and she was just stirring things up for no good reason. And so, as she spoke to Clark, her voice was robotic because she was trying to hold back a cascade of emotions.

Clark sighed. "This is about your parents."

"Yeah, look it's nothing to worry about-"

"I always worry about you, Riley."

It was getting harder for Riley to hold back the tears. She couldn't respond to him. So he continued speaking. "Look, I know things are really hard for you right now, so I can understand why you wanted to get away. But, next time, just tell me. Please, so I don't have to go through all the dread."

"Thank you." She choked on her words.

"I'll see you soon. I love you, you know that?" Clark had said this to her many times. And she always said it back. But now, as Noah walked back into hotel room, and she looked into his green eyes, she couldn't say it back. "Good-bye." She hung up the phone and thought to herself, _I am such a bitch._

**Wow. It has been a really, _really_, long time since I've updated. And this is pretty short too. It's probably gonna be awhile till I update again because I have alot on my plate right now. I only had a half hour to wright this! But I PROMISE that when I do update, it'll move the story along. Hope you like it! please review**

** Layla **


End file.
